


When friends become lovers

by Raraku27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raraku27/pseuds/Raraku27
Summary: Kakashi and Akari have known each other for a while now, and as sparring partners are used to a close physical relationship, but one wayward kiss can push a friendship into something even better.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	When friends become lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at mature content. Hope you enjoy it :)

She had literally appeared out of nowhere, almost killing him as she tumbled off the cliff behind the Hokage’s building, in a surprise attack. Now she stood before him, the sun setting behind her as she gazed over the village, his home, and soon, he hoped, her new permanent home. The soft rays of the dusk sun caught in her hair, which danced playfully in the wind that gently flowed around the two of them, bringing the soft scent of peaches and the underlying tang of sweat. Her heavy breathing matched his, as they paused from their sparring match which had taken then across the rooftops of Konoha.  
In a few short months since their meeting, she had shown herself to be a formidable ninja, shining in areas such as Taijitsu and becoming increasingly adept at ninjitsu in a very short time. In her he had found a serious sparring partner, unlike his relationship with Gai, which was more for fun than anything, and he relished every minute he got away from his desk where he could exchange blows with her.  
She turned her head, her heavy breathing starting to steady as she took a quick breather, building up her strength once more, so that they could continue their rigorous exercise. Her eyes fell on the one Kakashi Hatake, the man that she had grown very close to, though not her only friend in the village. She assumed she could call him a friend, even though it was becoming increasingly difficult to spend time with him lately, she cherished every moment that gave her any amount of time with the white haired Hokage. His time was very limited as he had been charged with the difficult task of cleaning up the mess made by the latest ninja war.  
There was no denying, that in the times that she did have a moment with Kakashi, she had realized that she had indeed developed feelings for the young man with the scar over on eye and the perpetual mask covering the bottom of his face. At first it had been difficult to read his expressions, but she had become adept in reading the subtle changes in his eyes. Every time his exposed eye wrinkled in his tell tale smile, her heart would accelerate, and she found temptation was always bubbling just under the surface during their sparring sessions.  
Today was no different, she felt it coursing through her, creating an interesting heat within her.  
Her head snapped around as she saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. She lifted her arm just in time to stop his kick, the impact jarring her teeth as pain shot up her arm. Grimacing she pushed herself in a sharp turn and managed to fling her arms around his shoulders, flipping him over her head, blushing slightly as she felt his muscles tense in surprise. A smile cut across her face as she heard the thud of his feet on the wall behind her and, using it as a base, he launched himself at her, hoping to push her off balance. He succeeded. She grunted in surprise as he smacked into her and together they crashed into the wall of the house behind her.  
Deep in the shadow cast by the overhang she felt his warmth, his breath, his pulse, all pushed against her as gravity took effect, pinning her against the wall, the temptation that had been so shallowly hidden rose up and she grinned as she pushed her knee between his legs, wrapping around his right leg, she used the leverage, twisting him around, slamming him into the wall, this time pushing her body against his, as close as she could, wrapping her body against his, feeling every muscle she could through his thick green jacket.

Breathing heavily she lifted her face to his; locking onto his eyes she found his lips under the soft mask and pushed her lips onto his. Gently at first, unsure of his reaction, she just probed his acceptance. She increased the pressure however when she felt Kakashi’s hands creep up her back, then wrap around her, pulling her even closer to him, deeper into his embrace, returning her kiss. Emboldened by his move she intensified the kiss, making it faster, more urgent, more passionate.  
She gasped as her breath was pushed out of her when Kakashi reversed their position, her back connecting with the unyielding wooden wall. Closing her eyes, she let herself melt into Kakashi’s body, into his kiss, his oh so warm embrace…  
The sudden rush of cold air that suddenly gushed into the space left by Kakashi’s body forced her to open her eyes, and he was gone.  
Her yell of frustration followed him all the way back to his circular office, where dreary piles of paperwork awaited him. Sighing he pushed open the window to the room of power and hopped over the sill with a light jump, his strong muscles making it an effortless motion. Kakashi strode over to his soft blue seat and threw himself into it, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to settle his hormones.  
Why he had left so suddenly he did not know; there was no denying that he had wanted this for a while now, and on more than one occasion he had let his imagination wander while lounging in his blue Hokage chair, taking a break from the immense load of work that lay before him.

A large part of his decision had to be attributed to guilt. It was not his first dalliance with a woman, one could even call him experienced in that area, which could be largely attributed to his fascination with the late Jiraya’s make-out session books. What lead to the guilty feelings was the fact that he could only ever dream of offering her a stable , happy home, he was not a one-night stand man anymore, those days were behind him. He dreamt of a home with a loving woman by his side, but with his track record, all he would end up doing was hurt her. He shifted restlessly in his chair once more, as unbidden to his mind, came the memory of her lips on his, the sweet smell of her still lingered on the material of his mask and he found that he was reluctant to push the memory out of his mind.

Akari sat in her small apartment; it was newly built, and still smelt of paint and damp concrete, since construction had been so hasty. She reprimanded herself for acting so rashly, it was most unlike her to just jump at a man, but something about Kakashi just destroyed her every inhibition, and his sudden closeness had just pushed her over the edge, she had reacted with pure animal instinct. Her cheeks burnt with embarrassment as she remembered his green clad back retreating hastily across the rooftops, as if he could not wait to get away. Had she ruined their friendship? He had kissed her back though, he had returned her affection. Then why? Why had he run? With a sigh she gathered her clothes in a bundle, and strode to her bathroom, in the hope that a cold shower would calm her beating heart.

It was nearing dawn and Kakashi still sat behind his desk, rubbing his very tired eyes, his usually skew headband now straight on his forehead, exposing his mismatched eye. The red creating a strange glint in his concentrated look. He had struggled to concentrate while trying to catch up on his duties, his mind kept wandering inscrutably, dancing between reality and imagination, even though the tedious paperwork had not helped in calming his mind at all.  
Stretching himself out of his soft chair, he felt his back pop, he decided to go home and clean up before the attempted to return to work once more. His stomach loudly reminded him that he had not eaten in quite some time and so, in order to avoid his spiky haired advisor, he left the same way he had come that morning, through the window.

On his way home, the tall ninja took a somewhat roundabout way home, wishing to avoid any delays to his breakfast and shower. As he easily jumped from one rooftop to the other, avoiding the streets down below was always easier, he caught glances into the townsfolk’s lives, and while he did not stare or peep, he found this very entertaining. Kakashi suddenly froze in his tracks. While he had been wandering, he had taken himself to Akari’s apartment, and there she was, getting something from the fridge. She had obviously just gotten out of bed, and she was wearing a very tight white sleeveless top that hugged her hourglass figure tightly, stretching in all the right places. The pink hot pants that she wore left very little to the imagination. His eyes moved on their own, taking in every inch of her beautiful, well muscled body, frowning slightly at the long white scar that ran up her outer thigh and stopping to note that she was definitely not wearing a bra. As his gaze lingered on her breasts, he noticed her posture change; his eyes snapped up and locked on hers. There was fury in her bright green eyes and he was sure that if she had any ocular power, he would be dead by now. Flinching, he turned and ran, not knowing why, he just wanted to get out of there, even if his body was telling him otherwise.

She sighed loudly, expelling the air through her mouth, blowing her hair away from her face, and turned back to her room, she had to go out to get some supplies, but otherwise her day should be quite restful. Rubbing the blossoming bruise on her forearm, she started to pull on some more acceptable day wear.

It had been another long and tedious day for the Hokage, and he decided to leave earlier than usual, wishing to spend the night in a soft bed that was his own. As he climbed out of the window he stopped for a second to take in the beauty and peace of the night. The stars shone brightly in the deep velvety black sky and the waning moon cast a fitful light on the buildings around him, his village sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time and he relished this moment of quiet. Absorbed in the peace of the deep night, he made his way home, trying to figure out how to deal with the diplomatic issue that had cropped up during the course of the day, when he realized that his feet had stopped moving, and he was staring at the boards of an unknown roof. Then he noticed it, a mark he had seen this morning, again? He knew exactly where he was. Why did this keep happening? He had every intention of just moving on, keeping his eyes downcast, but curiosity got the better of him. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he thought to himself “I am just checking that she is doing ok, I did kind of abandon her the other day”, his closet pervert made an appearance; “I also cannot resist that outfit that she was wearing this morning”. To his intense surprise, he had been so focused on her, that he had not noticed her window was open, and he missed the contact that glass would have made had he reached it. Instead he had to quickly catch his balance as he fell into the room, trying not to wake her. He should have expected this; it was, after all, an unseasonably warm night.

Kakashi’s heart stirred as his eyes found her sleeping figure. Akari lay before him, her features softened in her sleeping state, her splayed limbs tangled in sleep, yet elegant in their restfulness. To his delight she was clad again in her form fitting sleeping clothes, this time; however her pants were powder blue.

“Suits her better” he thought “the pink clashed with her hair colour”. A strand of her auburn hair had fallen across her face and he did not know why, but he reflexively reached forward to brush it away, the blood rushing in his ears. He was so close to her lips, the memory of their softness tempting him to reach out and softly brush then with his thumb. It wasn’t enough. He leant forward and before he could stop himself his lips found hers in a soft caress.  
He pulled away, but she had not moved, so he decided to try, he had to try, just one more time. This time he lost control very fast, and he kissed her hard, the memory of the passion of their first kiss shooting through his mind. Opening his eyes he found himself looking straight into hers. The piercing orbs of green staring right into his mismatched ones.

“Here come the fireworks” he thought, but instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss, making his desire perfectly clear as he pushed his body into hers with a sense of need. Akira responded in a way that he had only ever imagined before. She lifted her shoulders to meet him, and pushed into his kiss, returning it by matching his passion, wrapping her arms around his neck, grabbing onto the hair in the nape of his neck, pulling him down onto her, sinking into the soft covers of the bed.  
They intertwined like this for a while, their actions becoming more and more intense, but Kakashi was not sure how far he could go, so he decided to keep it PG for now. He ran his hands lightly over her body and accidently brushed over her breast. The moan that escaped her at the gentle accidental touch told Kakashi exactly what he needed to know and he turned the accidental touch into a full blown caress. He cupped his hand over her rather sizeable breast, still covered by the soft material of her white night shirt. She gasped loudly and pulled him closer, almost crushing him into her, using her formidable strength. Kakashi pushed his gloved hand under her back, supporting her, his lips still pressed onto hers, and lifted her slightly, allowing him to push his knee into the gap between her legs, feeling her warmth wash over his leg.

Now that he was more stable, he moved his attention to her neck, his lips caressing the smooth, elegantly muscled area at first, but then temptation overcame him and he gently bit into her neck, enjoying the surprised gasp that came from just above his head. Habit made him keep his mask on, but for the first time in a very long time it was in the way.  
He moved his attention lower, his gloveless fingers hooking the soft material of her shirt, pulling it down to expose one of her breasts to him. For a second her stopped to admire what he had awaiting him, then he bent down to suck the perky nipple into his mouth. 

He felt her tense in anticipation as he caressed her nipple, and softly whine in protest when he stopped. This damn mask was in the way, and he sat up to pull it down. There was a soft jerk as his hands were stopped half way to his face, looking down, he saw Akira had reached out for his hands, grabbed his wrists and was guiding them back down to rest on either side of her waist. Kakashi frowned slightly, but let her guide his hands away. She reached up, never taking her gaze from his, their eyes locked on each other, his mismatched ones staring into her luminescent green ones, until she put her hands on either side of his face. Her breath came in short, breathless pants as her fingers curled around the material that hugged his face tightly, biting her lower lip; she started pulling it away from his face. The cool night breeze caressing his lower face as he felt it part from his skin, and she smiled as he was finally exposed to her, her eyes crinkling in happiness.  
It was as if she had removed a physical barrier and her smile of approval just enhanced that feeling of freedom. Kakashi could not take it anymore. He grabbed her by the waist and positioned her underneath him, insuring he had access to every delectable bit of her. She reached out for him, but he wished for no interference. Ripping his headband off with one hand he used the other to secure her hands above her head. He knew very well she could break free if she so wished, her compliance and the look on her face, told him she was ok with this.

After ensuring her hands were out of the way, Kakashi leant back to admire her. She lay beneath him, her dark auburn hair splayed out in a sweet smelling net, mussed up by her pleasured writhing under his, so far, rather clumsy ministrations, her eyes had deepened to a dark green, smouldering with desire.

There was too much clothing involved for his liking, and he quickly remedied that. Hitching the tips of his fingers around the snug fitting waistband of her short, he smoothly slid them down her soft skin of her thighs, tracing her scar with his thumb as he went, then slipping them off her feet. When he looked up again he had to pause, he had never seen anything so sexy in his life, and he lost all his inhibitions.  
His lips smothered hers in a kiss of fierce passion, his hands explored every inch of her, from her voluptuous breasts, down her hard belly, until he found that sweet spot that brought forward a gasp from her reddened mouth. Grinning he slipped his hand lower and she spread her legs for him, his mouth quickly following the path of his hand. He stopped just before he slipped into her soft warm core, even allowing himself to slip a finger exploratorily into her. Her reaction to this choice nearly pushed him over the edge, as she let out a tantalizing moan, biting down hard on her lower lip. This emboldened him, and he dipped his head between her legs, softly bestowing kisses on her upper thighs, teasing her until she cried out for him. His tongue tasting every inch of her, occasionally slipping into her, instead of his finger.

Unable to resist any longer, Kakashi pulled himself up, looked deep into her eyes, and gently pushed himself into her. He relished the sight of her widening eyes and then even more, the closing of those eyes in extreme pleasure, the sounds escaping from her mouth only spurring him on as he slowly started to move inside her.  
Kakashi could not believe his arousal, and it took every bit of self control not to let himself go at that exact moment. He quickened his pace and her hips bucked to meet him, the movement nearly making him release years of pent up energy at that exact moment, but he bit his tongue and sped up once more. 

She panted in pleasure, unable to control her moans as he moved in and out of her. Kakashi felt the trembling of her thighs as she reached the edge, and it took one more thrust to push her over the edge, her cries of pleasure echoing off the walls, soon joined by his own deep moans as he followed her in falling over the edge of pleasure, into the valley of pure, glorious release.  
Kakashi leant over to kiss her once more as he pulled out of her, and she wriggled her hands out of their bonds, once more embracing him, their sweat mingling as their bodies pushed together. Exhausted they lay down, Kakashi holding Akira in her arms as they drifted off to sleep, lured into slumber by their happily exhausted bodies. 

His last thoughts before sinking into welcoming blackness were; “looks like I get to sleep in a soft bed after all”


End file.
